Los crueles samurai de fragil corazon
by Asaku Eiri
Summary: Pequeña historia que refleja sentimientos muy especiales, una especial relaccion que siempre han mantenido Souji Okita y Hijikata. A peticion lo dejare en progreso y veremos como va surgiendo la historia, gracias a esas personas que dejaron sus reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Los crueles samuráis de frágil corazón

En principio solo quiero hacer un capitulo de prueba sobre esta historia, el titulo me surgió pensando en lo que quería escribir, así que aquí va el capitulo que se sitúa cuando souji okita esta enfermo y finalmente hijikata lo descubre, espero que os guste si queréis que lo continué quedara abierto realmente.

Hijikata

_La primera vez que lo vi no era mas que un niño, el típico niño débil y llorón que nunca creí que sirviera para nada mas que para molestar, después deje caer una espada en sus manos y vi como asesinaba a muchas personas, mayores o mas pequeños y ese fue mi tormento. Quiero protegerle y no entiendo porque siento este gran cariño brotando de mi, se que esta gravemente enfermo pero el se hace el fuerte, intenta ocultar todo ese dolor y sufrimiento tras su frágil y delicada sonrisa. Nunca he visto frialdad hacia ninguno de sus compañeros, somos los temibles lobos de mibu pero souji para mi siempre ha sido diferente, siempre tiene esa sonrisa, ese afán de protección de dar consejos pero en el fondo le he visto pelear es un guerrero, su mirada cambia completamente cuando blande ante si su espada…._

Okita: ¿Qué estas pensando?¿No me digas que estas escribiendo otra vez uno de tus haikus? Son muy divertidos, me lo dejaras leer después?

Hijikata: euuu… souji! Que haces a… pero diablos! Ya te he dicho que los haikus son algo muy personal, en este cuaderno expreso todos mis sentimientos…nadie puede leerlos.

Okita: oooh vamos, sabes que soy muy discreto (poniendo carita de pena) puedes dejar que los lea!

Hijikata: basta!

Okita se dio media vuelta y empezó a toser como hijikata le había visto hacer alguna otra vez, cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos y ocultando así el dolor que sentía, en un breve instante abandono la habitación.

Hijikata se levanto y cerro los ojos con una fuerte resignación, desde ese ángulo podía ver perfectamente como Souji escupía sangra al suelo mientras seguía tosiendo inconteniblemente intentando apaciguar su respiración, notaba como su pecho se movía agitadamente, hasta el propio Okita sabia que las fuerzas empezarían a flaquearle.

Hijikata: ¿Estas bien? Deja que te ayude

Okita: (agitando la mano e incorporándose) No, no me pasa nada, es solo esta molesta tos de vez en cuando pero no debes preocuparte por nada, creo que iré haber que hacen los chicos, tal vez tenga algo que hacer…oh, ya se! Tal vez pueda dar una clase a Tetsu, aprende tan rápido…

Hijikata: (lleno de frustración) PARA! No hace falta que disimules conmigo, yo se lo que ocurre, pero no hace falta que cargues tu con todo, estas enfermo p…

Okita: No! Estoy bien, no quiero ser una molestia.

Hijikata: ¿desde cuando me eres una molestia? Sabes que no es así, pero ahora debes cuidarte y guardar reposo, tampoco hay asuntos que requieran interrumpir tu descanso y…

Okita: No soy un invalido, ni un inútil! Antes que ser una molestia o que no poder seguir con todo esto…no dejare que me veáis derrumbarme, no quiero, me niego!

Hijikata: (atrayéndolo hacia así con un brazo) Ya has hecho suficiente pero lo que te ocurre no es ninguna broma…

Okita: ¿Lo que me ocurre? Entiendo…entonces suzumu ha ido contando a los demás…

Hijikata: Suzumu no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, te conozco desde siempre, se lo que te ocurre, hazme caso, esta vez…déjame….yo….

Okita: (soltándose del contacto con Hijikata) Si me conoces sabrás perfectamente que puedo arreglármelas sola como siempre!

Sin poderlo evitar Okita se le escapa corriendo y se pierde de vista….

Hijikata: Souji…yo solo quiero…protegerte

Tetsu: ey okita! Fíjate! Pronto podré darle una paliza a Sanosuke

Sanosuke: eso es lo que tu te crees pequeñazo!

Shinpachi: ja! Que le ganes a el no tiene ningún merito, pero esta claro que a mi nunca me derrotaras

Sanosuke: oye tu!

SOUJI

_Nunca creí que llegara a envidiar su vitalidad, su energía… antes hubiera empezado a juguetear y perseguirlos…. Siento como poco a poco mis fuerzas se van debilitando y llegara irremediablemente el momento en que me encuentre derrotado, es un enemigo que no puedo vencer…nadie puede, no quiero que nadie se de cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo conmigo, y por mucho que me duela si permanezco aquí no podré hace nada por ayudar a mis compañeros y es mas, verán como termino postrado en una cama y todos verán como…. No puedo permitirlo, hijikata ya se ha dado cuenta de todo, ahora solo me queda marcharme y que mantengan este recuerdo de mi._

Okita: Tetsu…cuida de Saizo, de acuerdo?

Tetsu: (deteniéndose) eh? Vas a alguna parte?

Okita: eee…si tengo que ver a hijikata, ya sabes…

Tetsu: bueno, pero no tarde, vale?

Okita: (sonriéndole) Claro…no tardare nada….

SOUJI

_Lo siento chicos…ya no os veré mas, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora, no quiero caras triste, no soportaría caras tristes por mi…_

Con un caminar lento y souji okita se disponía a dejar la base de los shinsengumi cuando una mano fuerte y segura posándose sobre su hombro paro su camino.

Hijikata: Souji…espera

Okita: toshizo!

Hijikata: ¿A dónde vas?

Okita: (con una sonrisa) A ninguna parte a donde voy a irme!

Hijikata: Esta bien, solo quiero decirte una cosa…conmigo no hace falta que sonrías, si quieres llorar, hazlo, llora, desahoga todo lo que llevas dentro, solo quiero protegerte y poder abrazarte cuando algo te haga daño, desde que eras un niño, te he visto crecer y desde que eras un niño no te he vuelto ver manifestar dolor….

Okita: No quiero…no quiero aceptar, yo tuve una espada para hacerme fuerte, para no volver a llorar, no quiero que los demás sepan que tengo esta enfermedad, quiero que me recuerden tal y como he sido siempre, no quiero su lastima, solo quiero su amistad…

Hijikata: (atrayéndolo hacia el y abrazándolo con fuerza) Ya tienes todo mi cariño y no me importa nada mas.

Okita: (rompiendo en un llanto silencioso)

Hijikata: (acariciando su cabeza con ternura) No tienes nada de que preocuparte, vamos de nuevo…

Okita: (apretándose al cuerpo de Hijikata con fuerza) … Gracias…..

Dicen que los Haiku son poemas tradicionales de tan solo un par de líneas que expresan una situación, un sentimiento o un paisaje con mucha precisión. También se dice que los Haiku son un documento muy personal porque ante todo expresan la opinión de quien lo escribe, por lo que hasta un paisaje puede expresar algo muy especial y profundo.

Tan solo sobre la mesa del cuarto de general Toshizo Hijikata se puede ver su libro de Haikus abierto y con uno de ellos tan reciente como un sentimiento que va creciendo….

Tras esa sonrisa que oculta el dolor

Fuerte guerrero samurai

Débil y frágil corazón

Solo quiero protegerte a ti

Eres la persona que más me importa a mi

_**Toshizo Hijikata**_


	2. Chapter 2

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse a través del fino papel de las puertas de la habitación y resistiéndose a despertar Souji Okita dio una vuelta mas en su futon con los ojos apretados.

SOUJI

_Nunca me había costado tanto despertarme, aunque acaso despertarse no implicaría haber dormido en algún instante? Después de lo que ayer pienso que debí ser mas silencioso y en estos instantes estaría muy lejos de aquí, y por otra parte tengo un terrible desasosiego, se que al salir de estas cuatro paredes lo encontrare a el, podrían ser mil personas en el mundo pero concretamente sentiré su mirada, su expresión al fijarse tan solo en mi. Al escucharle hablar sentí como algo en mi interior se quebraba, tan grande que fue capaz de frenar mi determinación, pero ¿Por qué? Tal vez sea porque es la única persona que ha permanecido a mi lado desde que tan solo era un niño, y es la única persona capaz de conocerme lo suficiente para entrever mi enfermedad y ver que sufro por ella, pero mayor es mi sufrimiento al pensar que este no le deja conciliar el sueño y no logro comprender el porque…._

Tetsu: ja! Estas hecho un dormilón! Aquí te dejo el desayuno!

Okita: mmmm…tetsu? Porque te has molestado?

Tetsu: oooh vamos tampoco es molestia, esta mañana le lleve muy temprano un te a Hijikata y me sugirió que quizá podría traerte algo para el desayuno…

Okita: Hi…jikata?

Tetsu: si! Esta mañana estaba tan raro, fíjate que hasta he derramado te al servírselo y ni siquiera me ha dicho nada (poniendo caras mientras lo imita) Tetsunosuke ve con mas cuidado! Ni siquiera sabes servir un te como esperas blandir una espada! A otros por esta estupidez les abría obligado a hacer Harakiri!

Okita: (mirándolo con una expresión triste)

Tetsu: (deteniéndose preocupado): Okita….ocurre algo?

Okita: (de nuevo con una sonrisa) Discúlpame Tetsu, debe ser que todavía estoy algo dormido, pero te agradezco mucho el desayuno.

Tetsu: (sonriendo) No tiene importancia! Me voy, nos vemos luego, quiero que me des otro entrenamiento! (parándose en la puerta) No le vayas a decir nada a Hijikata, o me pondrá otra vez a servir te y lavar la ropa!

Okita: (viendo alejarse a Tetsu) Hijikata….porque…. ¿que puedo hacer yo?

HIJIKATA

_No he podido parar de pensar durante esta larga noche, siento un gran alivio al saber que sigues cerca pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por lo que ocurrirá, quizás tuvieras razón al querer alejarte de aquí, pero no imagino un día en el que no te vea pasar, tal vez enredando con los chicos, o con Saizo en brazos, siempre sonriendo a cada paso. Se que no quieres vernos sufrir y por ello querías hacerlo, cuando llegue el momento sufriré cada vez mas, veré como poco a poco va escapándose tu vida en cada suspiro y no podré hacer nada para remediarlo, me siento tan egoísta por retenerte aquí y todavía no se que es lo que me impulsa a quererte tan cerca de mi, tan cerca que quiero que toques mi alma con un solo pensamiento._

Okita: Interrumpo?

Hijikata: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) Souji…ven siéntate…

Okita: No tienes buen aspecto…

Hijikata: Tu tampoco

Okita: (suspirando) Eso seria lo lógico, pero tú deberías estar bien, y es mas deberías de dejar de concentrar todo tu pensamiento en algo que no tiene remedio alguno, tal vez necesites todas tus fuerzas para un posible ataque o para guiar al shinsengumi en su próxima lucha.

Hijikata: Tu lo has dicho seria lo lógico, ojala nuestra otra batalla tuviera también una buena lucha en la que salir victoriosos.

Okita: No es tu lucha! Déjalo no tienes porque….

Hijikata: Siempre hemos luchado codo con codo y esto no será diferente, claro que tengo porque!

Okita: Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Hijikata: …..

Okita: Ya veo…

Hijikata: No he podido dormir, pensado…en Ti.

Okita: Me asusta pensar que yo puedo sentir lo mismo.

Hijikata: Me gustaría estar en tu lugar

Okita: (lanzándose en un fuerte abrazo sobre el) Y crees que con eso seria feliz? No lo soportaría, tú eres una persona muy fuerte.

Hijikata: (separándolo tan solo unos centímetros) Tú también eres muy fuerte.

Okita: Estoy…confundido. Tan solo dime porque eres así conmigo, porque!

Hijikata: (apretándolo contra su pecho) ¿lo sientes? Es el latido de mi corazón, ojala pudieses sentir y entender todo lo que hay en su interior igual que al apoyar tu cabeza sobre mi pecho lo escuchas latir.

Okita: (acompasando su respiración) Nunca podré…pero tu puedes hacerme participe de el.

Hijikata: (poniendo su rostro a la altura del suyo y mirándole directamente a los ojos) Hagamos una promesa, me dejaras ser uno solo contigo, juntos pasaremos por esto y nadie mas lo sabrá y te juro que el día en que sepa que significa este palpitar en mi corazón te diré el porque.

Okita: (con los ojos llorosos) Es…una buena promesa…no?

Hijikata: Puede ser….yo nunca he hecho una antes…entonces….prometido?

Okita: (Dejando sus labios a unos centímetros de los de Hijikata) PROMETIDO!

Tan solo una leve inclinación bastaría para el beso, pero hasta el instante mas enternecedor y mágico puede verse abrumado.

Con un ruido seco Okita se desploma sobre su comandante….

Hijikata: SOUJI! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Hijikata: (con lagrimas en los ojos) Por favor…NO ME HAGAS ESTO! SOUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!


	3. Chapter 3

Uiii ante todo siento haber dejado asi la historia!! Uu pero la verdad es que pense que ya no interesaba y entonces no la continuaba, asi que al volver de vacaciones y ver nuevos reviews me han dado ganas de escribir un nuevo capitulo Asi que espero que alguien lo lee y disfrute con el. Nos vemos!

**CAPITULO 3: QUEBRADO CORAZON**

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la habitación, la tensión podía cortarse con el filo de una espada, era la misma sensación que tras una sangrienta batalla en la que eran pocos los supervivientes y el dolor desgarraba poco a poco el corazón.

**Susumu**: ¿Por qué no lo has traído antes?

**Hijikata:** Yamazaki… ¿como esta?

**Susumu**: No era un secreto para mi que Souji.. tenia tuberculosis pero si hubieses tenido la suficiente sensatez para traerlo a mi antes…

**Hijikata**: ¡CALLATE! Solo haz lo que debes hacer..te ordeno tambien que no comentes esto con el resto del Shinsengumi.

**Susumu**: ¿No crees que el muy cruel para todos enterarse cuando ya sea…demasiado tarde?

**Hijikata**: El lo quiere asi.

Y como si aquella frase supusiera un todo indiscutible Toshizo Hijikata abandono la estancia cerrando con delicadeza la puerta…por primera vez en su vida sentia unas ganas incontenible s de llorar, de sentir un mar de lagrimas que no pudiera retener…

**Hijikata**

_Yamazaki tiene razon…si simplemente no hubiera sido tan estupido como para dejar que cometiera esta locura…si le hubiera llevado a Souji antes…._

**[FLASHBACK**

**Souji:** Oye Hijikata…tu crees que algun dia sere castigago?

**Hijikata:** ¿Qué tonterias son esas?

**Souji:** (Cara triste) Si…por todas las muertes que he causado…incluso desde mi infancia…

**Hijikata**: Souji por favor… yo tengo toda la culpa de ello, como puedo esperar darle una espada a un niño y que…

**Souji:** Hijo del demonio…

**Tetsu**: (Abriendo de golpe la puerta) ¡Su té!!

**Hijikata:** (molesto) ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta? (Saliendo de la habitación)

**Tetsu:** ¡Vaya! Que cascarrabias!!! Ahhh y que hago ahora yo con el te!!!! ¡Noooo!!!

**Souji:** (Sonriendole) ¡Que divertido! No te preocupes Tetsu, porque no me acompañas a tomar ese delicioso te?

**Tetsu:** ¡Bien! Pero después quiero que me enseñes a manejar la espada

**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_Hijikata_

_Ahora solo deseo que vuelvas a abrir tus hermosos ojos y me dejes cuidarte hasta el final, solo quiero retenerte conmigo hasta que no haya manera de permanecer juntos, tu no eres un hijo del demonio Souji…eres la persona mas tierna y dulce que he tenido a mi lado. Se que nunca podre perdonarme el haber convertido a aquel timido e indefenso niño en un gran samurai, una maquina de matar, concentrada en la batalla. Me gustaria saber que desearias para ser feliz… tan solo eso…. Despierta Souji….por favor…._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hombre 1:** Esos perros del shinsengumi son difíciles de matar

**Hombre 2:** Por eso el jefe esta preparando una emboscada, todo es cuestion de estrategia!!

**Hombre 3:** Deja de hacerte el listo ni siquiera sabes manejar una espada como dios manda!

**Hombre 2:** ¡Que has dicho!!!

**Hombre 3**: La verdad!!!

**Hombre 2:** (Sacando la espada) REPITELO SI TE ATREVES!!!

**Hombre 1:** No seais ridiculos, dejad esta estupidez, ninguno de los dos tendrias nada que hacer contra el.

Ambos: Eh???

Siempre tan conciso Ryunmaru, pero tienes toda la razon….ninguno sois ni siquiera la mera sombra de la perfeccion de ese maestro de la espada. De mi Hijo del demonio… Okita Souji….

**Hombre 2:** (Envainando lentamente) Pe…pero yo

Silencio!!! Ceñiros al plan y todo ira bien….ahora ¡largo de aquí!!

(Para si mismo) Pronto estaremos cara a cara, solo frente a mi…Okita!!!

**CONTINUARA…..**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!! Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dado mucho animo a continuar la historia. Bueno espero con este capitulo no cargarme todo el fic. Como ya habia plateado en el capitulo anterior voy a meter de por medio a otra faccion y como no queria involucrar al bakufu de nuevo (mas que nada porque ya vi su final en el anime uu) haciendo acopio de un poco de historia real voy a liar un poco la manta, espero que aun asi os guste!!!

**Capitulo 4: Sombras del Pasado**

**[Souji**

Me siento pesado, no puedo abrir mis parpados, siento que no lo conseguire jamas… comienzo a intentarlo y mi vista se vuelve borrosa…me encuentro en una habitación e intento recordar lo sucedido…es cierto…me desmaye…sobre el… Hijikata…te habras preocupado tanto… intento incorporarme pero mis fuerzas no me lo permiten.

**Hijikata**: Sou… quedate acostado, todavía estas debil

**Souji:** ¿Cuánto…cuanto llevo aquí acostado?

**Hijikata**: Tres dias…

**Souji:** (sonriendo) Eso es mucho tiempo… los demas se habran preguntado por mi.

**Hijikata:** Les dije que estabas en una mision importante

**Souji:** Vaya! Siempre pensando en todo… gracias

**Hijikata:** Souji…ya sabes que yo… (sin poder continuar)

**Souji**:(mirandole con los ojos entreabiertos) ¿Dónde esta saizo? Le he hechado de menos

**Hijikata**: (torciendo una pequeña sonrisa) Tetsu le esta cuidando, no podia permitir que le pasara algo malo, tu lo quieres demasiado.

**Souji:** (Incorporandose) No solo a el.

**Hijikata** (retirando la mirada) Tengo que irme, todo esta un poco revuelto, pero te pido por favor que no te preocupes por nada y repongas fuerzas.

**Souji:** ¿Revuelto? Acaso…

**Hijikata:** No, no se trata de ellos, sabes bien que no molestaran en una buena temporada….

**Souji:** Entiendo, pero si me necesitais, no renuncieis a mi espada en un momento de alerta maxima.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

????: Sabeis que teneis que hacer no es asi?

**Azura:** Es una locura arriesgarnos para eso

????: No es ninguna locura, podras infiltrarte fácilmente con tus tecnicas, no te envio a una batalla, solo que cumplas mi encargo…el resto crearemos una distracción.

**Azura:** Esta bien, mi comandante….

_El sonido de la alerta, el blandir de las espadas, el choque de las katanas, los gritos de lucha, las antorchas embravecidas tiñendo de un color mistico la noche de batalla._

**Shinsengumi:** ALERTA GENERAL!!! NOS ATACAN!!!

**Shinpachi:** ¿Son los choshu???

**Shinsengumi:** No mi señor!!!

**[Souji**

Mi espada de nuevo vuelve a dar en el blanco, no hay ni un solo alumno que tenga mas estilo ni mas agilidad que yo con la espada, soy el mejor de todo el dojo…pero sin embargo a cada chasquido de mi boken siento mi corazon desbocado, en el fondo estoy tremendamente solo… a pesar de haber sido recojido por hijikata en el dojo del señor Kondo…

Otro golpe mas…pero… ¿y mi espada? Si no soy yo…¿de donde provienen esos golpes???

Me despierto sobresaltado…todo ha sido un sueño, ni yo soy un niño, ni me encuentro en el dojo donde aprendi mi tecnica….pero si puedo ori con claridad los gritos de lucha y los sonidos de las espadas al encontrarse con las katanas enemigas.

Me pongo en pie con agilidad y recojo mi katana que reposa firmemente apoyada contra la pared…por un momento no puedo reprimir el pensamiento de haber incumplido la promesa a Toshizo pero siento la llamada de la lucha, no puedo dejarles solos en un momento como ese.

El ambiente no parece demasiado caldeado y noto algo extraño en el panorama…de repente percibo una sombra pasar…no no se ha movido…parece estar acechandome…me alejo con cuidado hacia una zona despejada…si piensa que no se que esta aquí…se equivoca por completo

**Souji:** ¡QUIEN ERES!!

**Azura** (con la espada de souji en el cuello) Je…vamos vamos me has descubierto…

**Souji**: (Con ojos frios) No habia nada que descubrir, ni siquiera te ocultabas bien

**Azura:** (dolido en su orgullo) No lo intentaba…pero puedes bajar el arma…yo…solo vengo a realizar un recado..

**Souji:** (Sin ceder ni un milimetro la posición de su espada) ¿Un recado? Explicate

**Azura:** (metiendo la mano en sus ropajes)

**Souji:** (Apretando mas el arma contra el cuello de su adversario)

**Azura:** ¡Tranquilo! No hace falta que fuerces tu espada…aquí esta… (entregandole una carta)

**Souji**: (Mirandola con cuidado) ¿Quién te envia?

**Azura** (dando un empenton a la espada) Bajaste la guardia!! Nos volveremos a ver Don Okita sama! (Desapareciendo entre las sombras)

**[CARTA**

_Querido Soujiro:_

_Creo que ha llegado el momento perfecto para volver a reunirnos de nuevo. Fueron en principio pocas las diferencias que nos separaron pero como un padre que vela por su hijo quiero volver a tenerte a mi lado._

_La faccion Shinchogumi.ha sido muy prospera y estaria encantada de contar con un sumurai tan bien instruido como tu, con el estilo Tennen Rishin Ryu._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_OKITA RINTARO_

**[Souji**

Noto como me tiembla el pulso y apreto la carta con fuerza…unos espasmos horribles recorren mi cuerpo y una fuerte e incontrolable tos brota de mi…no puedo contenerla igual que no puedo contener la sangre…

¿Qué esta pasando? Porque ahora… Porque…Rintaro…

**CONTINUARA…….**

**Espero que os haya gustado, evidentemente el personaje de Okita Rintaro existio, asi como el parentersco con el personaje historico de Soujiro Okita. Evidentemente salvo los personajes y el Shinchogumi lo que va a pasar en la historia va a ser totalmente ficticio. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


End file.
